


night of st. petersburg

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: secret garden (nanowrimo 2018) [4]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, non-specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Onew, di hadapannya, masih terlihat gugup dan bingung. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, was-was jikalau ada yang mengawasinya. Victoria memberikan senyuman untuk (lagi-lagi) menenangkannya. “Tidak akan ada yang menilaimu buruk. Kita semua ada di sini untuk bersenang-senang.”





	night of st. petersburg

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

“Rileks, Jinki-ya,” bisik Victoria, sambil membetulkan letak tangan Onew.

Onew, di hadapannya, masih terlihat gugup dan bingung. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, was-was jikalau ada yang mengawasinya. Victoria memberikan senyuman untuk (lagi-lagi) menenangkannya. “Tidak akan ada yang menilaimu buruk. Kita semua ada di sini untuk bersenang-senang.”

“Bagaimana kalau—”

Victoria meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Onew. “Aku sedang berdansa dengan Lee Jinki. Bukan Onew, yang diharapkan untuk selalu keren. Di sini semua orang berdansa, baik yang pernah, atau tidak sama sekali. Jangan gugup.”

Onew mengangguk perlahan. Dengan satu tarikan napas, dia mencoba untuk lebih tenang dan mengimbangi gerakan Victoria. Di sekelilingnya, orang-orang berbicara dengan bisikan-bisikan pelan, baik dalam bahasa Inggris atau Rusia. Malah, Onew mendengar selentingan bahasa Prancis dari pasangan yang berdansa cepat di balik punggungnya. Apa yang dipikirkan dua orang itu, padahal ini musik yang santai?

Di balik punggung Victoria, Onew melihat pemain saksofon yang begitu menikmati musiknya sampai memejamkan mata. Kemudian, ia pun memejamkan mata pula sesaat. Membuat dirinya menikmati saat-saat ini.

Di hadapannya, Victoria menyunggingkan senyuman puas.

* * *

St. Petersburg, di mata Onew, tetap seelegan pertunjukan balet Nutcracker yang ia saksikan kemarin sore, berikut pula pesta dansa pada perjamuan makan malamnya. Warna-warna musim gugur menghiasi kota, dan meskipun langit mendung, Onew tetap merasa puas.

Ia mengarahkan kameranya ke sebuah pohon di seberang jalan yang sepi itu, bersiap mengabadikannya, tetapi kemudian Victoria muncul tepat di hadapan lensanya—membuatnya tersentak dan segera mundur. Perempuan itu tertawa, kemudian memberikan padanya setangkai mawar merah.

“Ada orang-orang yang mengumpulkan dana untuk amal di persimpangan di sebelah sana.” Dia mengedikkan dagunya ke arah kanan, dia baru saja datang dari sana dengan sekotak donat dan dua minuman. “Aku membeli satu saja. Andainya aku bawa uang lebih.”

“Nanti kita ke sana.” Onew bergeser sedikit, memberi lebih banyak ruang untuk Victoria dan sarapan mereka. Syal Victoria hampir jatuh ke kotak donat, ia dengan sigap segera menyingkirkannya, dan menyampirkannya ke bahu perempuan itu.

Saat mereka sedang makan, ponsel Onew berbunyi. Victoria turut menengok ketika lelaki itu memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, membiarkannya berbunyi saja di dekat kotak donat.

“Produser?” Victoria mengangkat alis. “Kenapa tidak kaujawab?”

Onew menggeleng. “Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.”

Victoria membelalak. “Kapan tanggal garismatinya?”

Onew mengembuskan napas panjang, ia berhenti mengunyah sesaat. “Tanggal 26. Aku tidak siap pulang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuserahkan padanya.”

“Jinki-ya.”

Onew menoleh, mendapatkan tatapan simpati dari Victoria. “Aku tahu.”

“Sudah berapa pertunjukan balet yang kita lihat—dan kau masih belum tahu apa yang harus kautulis?”

Onew tersenyum getir, memutuskan untuk tidak menatap mata Victoria. Pohon di seberang sana sekarang terlihat jauh lebih menarik. Ia ingin memiliki pohon seperti itu di pekarangannya. “Balet adalah inspirasimu. Bukan aku.”

Victoria terdiam, bahunya melemas. “Kalau begitu—”

“Tidak usah minta maaf,” Onew memotong tiba-tiba, “aku senang menonton pertunjukan balet. Pertunjukan-pertunjukan itu benar-benar menghiburku, sungguh. Senang melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dan jarang kutemukan dalam keseharianku.”

“Tapi itu tidak bisa membuatmu _pulang_.”

Onew tersenyum getir sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya seusai memakan donat pertamanya. “Aku sudah _pulang_. Di mana saja bersamamu, itu artinya _pulang_.”

Victoria menggeleng. “Kalau begitu, kau kembali ke Seoul untuk _pergi_? Jinki-ya, tidak akan ada _pulang_ jika tidak ada _pergi_.” Dia meraih tangan Onew. “Pergilah untuk berkarya—seperti yang seorang Onew lakukan setiap hari dulu.”

Onew membalas genggaman itu erat-erat. Kepalanya penuh akan hardikan terhadap dirinya sendiri: ia terlalu kekanakan. Hanya karena Victoria tidak lagi menetap penuh waktu di Seoul, ia tidak bisa melihat kota itu dengan cara yang sama lagi, terlebih jika ia hanya sendirian di dorm. Ia jadi lebih suka pulang ke rumah orangtuanya, atau diam-diam pergi melintasi negara.

Pekerjaan barunya sebagai orang di belakang panggung menuntut lebih banyak hal. Produktivitas yang berbeda, tenggat waktu yang kerap menyiksa, pemikiran-pemikiran yang tak seragam dan harus selalu melalui rapat-rapat yang menghabiskan energi—membuatnya cepat kelelahan dan selalu ingin berlari.

Sekarang, dengan Victoria yang mendapatkan undangan kehormatan untuk serangkaian pertunjukan, ia menemukan dunia yang dicarinya.

“Buatlah sesuatu. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya.”

Onew melihat mata Victoria. Ia melihat keyakinan.

Ia malu—

—karena Victoria pasti menemukan yang sebaliknya.

* * *

Yang berikutnya, pada malam harinya, adalah pertunjukan terakhir yang tertera pada undangan, sebagai penutup. Swan Lake. Onew sudah mendengar lagu itu diputar puluhan kali saat mereka bersiap-siap di hotel tadi—Swan Lake sepertinya sesuatu yang sangat berkesan bagi Victoria. Perempuan itu sesekali bersenandung mengikuti lagunya, bahkan menari saat ia sedang memilih-milik pakaian. Onew tak tahu banyak tentang pertunjukan apa saja yang pernah ditampilkan perempuan itu sebelum menjadi penyanyi di negara yang berbeda, tetapi sudah jelas sekali lagu itu punya memori tersendiri.

Victoria sangat antusias menyaksikan pertunjukannya, hingga Onew merasa jika tanpa dirinya pun, perempuan itu mungkin akan baik-baik saja.

Mereka adalah salah satu dari sekian orang yang berhasil mendapat tempat paling depan. sekolah balet yang mengundang mereka menyediakan kursi-kursi khusus untuk undangan. Tidak persis di depan panggung, memang, tetapi Onew dapat menyaksikan dengan jelas dari jarak dekat bagaimana totalitas para pementas di atas panggung. Gerakan-gerakan mereka hampir semuanya sempurna, seragam, dan kompak. Di dunia hiburan tempat ia bekerja, ia hanya melihat Victoria sebagai satu dari dua penari balet terbaik (salah satunya adalah senior mereka, yang sekarang sudah berada di perusahaan yang berbeda), tetapi di sini seluruhnya mempunyai gerakan  seluwes Victoria.

Ia tak pernah begitu mengenal balet, tetapi ia bisa memahami keindahan yang didalami Victoria dari tarian tersebut. Bagi Onew, balet mengantarkannya pada pandangan tentang kehidupan yang tertata, sesekali mengejutkan tetapi dengan kejutan yang indah, kenikmatan seni. Sebuah tempat berpaling yang bagus dari kenyataan.

Namun ia masih gelisah.

Ia harus pulang besok sore.

* * *

Victoria tidak langsung mengajaknya pulang. Alih-alih, meski dengan gaun hitamnya yang panjang dan _killer heels_ -nya, dia mengajak Onew berjalan-jalan di sekitar gedung pertunjukan.

“Aku ingin membuat video,” katanya. “Jinki-ya, berdirilah di situ.” Dia menujuk pada trotoar, tiang lampu jalanan di dekatnya.

“Aku harus apa?”

“Lakukan apa saja yang kaumau. Aku naratornya.” Victoria lantas nyengir lebar. “Hanya untuk koleksi pribadi, tidak akan kuperlihatkan pada siapapun. Aku berjanji.”

Onew pun menelengkan kepala, tetapi kemudian ia berjalan ke arah kanan, lalu berhenti, lantas memandangi jalanan. Lalu berbalik lagi.

“Malam ini ... nah, lihat, itu Jinki!” Victoria menunjuk saat memulai videonya. “ _Say hello_ , Jinki-ya! _Say hello_!”

Onew melambaikan tangan.

“Ini Saint Petersburg. Bukan kota asal balet, tetapi aku menyukainya karena balet Rusia bagiku selalu istimewa. Dan, lihatlah orang itu! Sama istimewanya!”

Onew tersenyum lebar. Ia berkata _halo_ tetapi tanpa suara.

Victoria lalu berdiri, merekam sekitarnya, pohon-pohon, bangku panjang, lampu jalanan, gedung-gedung, mobil yang berlalu-lalang. “Besok liburan kami selesai. Tidak ada yang tahu—ini bagus, rencana kami berhasil. Sebenarnya aku awalnya harus pergi sendiri, tetapi Jinki punya sesuatu yang harus dia temukan di sini. Kami akan kembali lagi suatu saat!”

Onew merentangkan tangannya di depan sebuah pohon yang menghadap jalan, lalu berlari melintas di depan Victoria. Ia sempat tersenyum sebentar sebelum berhenti di bawah lampu jalanan. Cahaya menghujani wajahnya. Victoria menghentikan videonya dengan sebuah bisikan,

“Saint Petersburg, aku mencintaimu.”

Matanya ke arah bangunan-bangunan saat dia mengucapkan kotanya, kemudian, pada Onew saat bagian terakhir.

* * *

Mereka sama-sama belum tidur pada pukul satu malam. Tirai terbuka sedikit pada bagian tengah, memberi sedikit cahaya kota pada kamar yang hanya diterangi lampu tidur redup dan cahaya ponsel itu. Victoria berdiri di samping jendela, wajahnya terkena cahaya separuh.

Onew sedang memutar ulang video yang Victoria buat. Setelah tiga kali memutarnya, ia mendongak, mengamati Victoria yang hampir-hampir terlihat sebagai siluet semata di hadapannya.

“Aku akan pergi nanti sore.”

Victoria menoleh. “Aku juga.”

Onew menegaskan sesuatu, yang mereka berdua sudah tahu persis, “Aku ke Seoul, dan kau ke Shanghai.”

Victoria mengangguk. “Apa hal itu masih mengganggumu?”

“Katakan sesuatu agar aku bisa bekerja dengan baik saat aku pergi.”

Perempuan itu tersenyum simpul. “Saint Petersburg. Aku mencintaimu.” Nadanya _berbeda_ , membuat Onew menangkap maksud lain.

* * *

Saat Victoria sudah tertidur lelap, Onew mengambil pulpennya.

Akhirnya, kata pertama tertulis.

* * *

Penerbangan Onew adalah pukul lima sore, tetapi Victoria pukul delapan malam. Onew bilang tidak apa-apa jika Victoria tidak mengantarnya, karena perempuan itu pasti akan menunggu terlalu lama di bandara. Victoria awalnya menolak—dia ingin mengantarkan sampai area keberangkatan, tetapi kemudian Onew mengingatkannya,

“Kita berlibur tanpa diketahui orang-orang. Tinggallah di sini sampai waktu keberangkatanmu.”

Akhirnya Victoria mengalah. Melepaskan Onew di pintu kamar mereka dengan satu ucapan,

“Kita akan kembali lagi ke sini suatu saat nanti.”

“ _Pulang_?”

Victoria menggeleng. “Kau bisa pulang ke Shanghai. Atau Beijing. Atau di manapun. St. Petersburg adalah _pulang_ yang berbeda.”

Onew perlahan mengangguk. “Swan Lake. Lagi.”

“Apapun, Jinki-ya. Apapun.”

Onew menyeret kopernya di koridor dengan siluet Victoria menirukan gerakan pertunjukan balet Swan Lake bermain di balik kelopak matanya setiap kali ia memejamkan mata.

* * *

Satu bulan kemudian, saat dia berada di Beijing, padanya sampai berita seorang penyanyi dari Korea Selatan yang tengah naik daun merilis sebuah single yang digandrungi karena sesuai dengan musim.  

Victoria mendengarkan lagu itu, yang judulnya sangat familiar baginya: PETERSBURG. Lagu itu memiliki lirik dengan bahasa campuran, dan bagian _bridge_ dalam bahasa Inggrisnya begitu menyentuh Victoria:

_my life is in the dark,_   
_but I saw you there, dancing in the deep forest_   
_shining, pure, angelic_   
_like a swan queen in her lake_   
_it’s dark, baby, so dark_   
_but you are the grace_

Ia tahu banyak hal tentang lagu tersebut.


End file.
